


|Worlds Apart |

by SincerelyCitrus



Category: Be More Chill, dearevanhansen - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyCitrus/pseuds/SincerelyCitrus
Summary: Evan has suffered from a massive car crash, damaging his brain and Abiltiy to Walk, he then meets Connor, how will it turn out?)Dear Evan Hansen)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

This is my firsf story gftfvtyvuyv

Evan's point of view for the most of the chapter

This means Swap of POV's --> • • • •

This might be tree bros

Might be some ⚠️⚠️Mature Scenes⚠️⚠️ by that I just mean making out cause these are teens and theyre not getting fucked :)

Trigger Warnings: ⚠️⚠️PTSD, Panic Attacks, Sucide Attempts Implied, Mental Breakdowns, Self Harm scars, Gore Implied/May be explained in detail if the author has the willpower⚠️⚠️

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

I remeber that night like it was yesterday...  
Screaming, Crying, Blood, Pain, Panic  
I was afraid, but couldnt see, my head was pounding, all I heard were voices, "Please Wake Up!" I heard..It was Jared...my mom..then I couldnt hear anymore--

!BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
Then I woke up, Of course another dream from that night.  
I sighed, sliding my walker over, making my way to the bathroom to get ready, showering, brushimg my teeth all that stuff, I put on my black and white plaid cardigan, getting inside my wheelchair, we had to replace the stairs with a ramp ever since that day happened.  
My mom left a note on the table with Pills,   
...One for Social Anixety...One for PTSD...One for Panic Attacks  
I grabbed them all, one by one, chugging them down with water, I sighed, grabbing my book bag, rolling out the door, Jared was there.

"Hey Acorn! Need help?" He was leaning aganist his car, with sunglasses on  
I sighed, "D-dont call me that.." I replied, he shrugged, helping me into his car, folding up my wheel chair then putting it into his trunk, "Ready?" He asked as he got into the driver's seat, I nodded fiddling with the hem of my shirt, then we were there, school, Jared got out of the car as he made his way to his trunk, unfolding my wheelchair and putting it next to the passenger seat. He reached for the door and opened it slowly, He helped me out the car and set me down in my wheelchair 'What a gentleman' I thought to myself.

Jared walked beside me as I rolled myself towards the school building. I forgot how loud this place was, Though Jared was more affected by it. He was autisitic, it wasn't a bad thing or anything like that. He was actually pretty good at handling it, He'd ususally wear ear plugs or play low music in his ears in the hallway, He makes sounds like.. 'Chirp Chrip!' or 'Coop Coop!' or he'd squeak a lot and I truthfully dont know how his vocal range can go that far. I'd have to help him calm down whenever someone was taunting or bothering him, I got him little fidget cubes and string so he doesnt scratch himself whenever hes nervous. He pretty low tone whenever he explains whats bothering him though..  
Anyways, Jared is a awesome friend though his disability.

Now, im a lot different, I have really bad social anixety. I'd stutter inbeetween sentences a lot whenever I talk to someone im unfamiliar with, my hands are sweaty a lot and I usually have a small packet of tissues in the back pocket of my wheelchair and I awkwardly dig for them, along with seeing chewed up pens, cough drop wrappers and gu-- Yeah, I need to clean these pockets out sooner or later. I developed PTSD ever since that night, cars freak me out wherethepoint im feeling suffocated, though my Mother makes sure to do everything in her power to prevent panic attacks, considering I have a asthma pump whenever my anixety starts to act up.  
Your probably wondering what in the world happened to me and why im in a wheelchair. Well, my name is Evan Hansen (hopefully you knew that) and I got into a car crash, and-- uhm...Hah, nevermind. Lets go back to the story, shall we?

Jared was sitting down at a lunch table and playing with a rubix cube, I rolled over to him in my wheelchair. He smiled at me and sat down his rubix cube, making a small squeak great, hes happy. He got up and just stared at me which means I have to say something first, "So-so.. hows your rubix cube?.." I asked him hesitantly, He slowly looked down at his rubix cube and picked it up, "Its going good! Can you help me with the puzzle a bit?" Jared said staring at the ground as he handed me the rubix cube, I took it gently from him, solving it. He clapped his hands and 'chirped' He snatched it from me and said thankyou...He needs to work on that part when taking things from people.

The bell rang causing Jared to flinch a bit, I patted his back and smiled softly at him. Jared walked beside me as we walked home. (He wasnt allowed to drive his car afterschool anymore)

"So..h-how was your day?" I asked him

Jared looked at me for a minute. "Its was good, how was your?" He said in a calm tone. I looked at him and smiled. "Im pret-pretty good." I replied. Was I lying to him? No, it actually went pretty good, I went to classes (though it wasnt shown or written) Im known as that wheelchair socially awkward kid, I dont necessarily mind it, highschool kids give you labels and it just sticks...I like. Jared is kown as that Austistic kid with a rubix cube, or people call him rubix cube. Its not bad, hes not made fun of it for his mental disability, everyone in this school is pretty nice. uhm..Connor Murphy is known as that druggie kid, he seems pretty mad whenever I see him in the hallways, some other days I see him laying on a bench and listening to music. Anyways, Zoe Murphy is known as Connor's little sister or Jazz Band Girl, shes good at the guitar and ukulele, pretty enchanting, Alana Beck is known as the Spell Bee winner ever since 7th grade, shes won. She pretty smart and kind, shes always reading a book, we've talked a few time.

Im finally home, home sweet home. I roll upstairs into my room, setting my bags down. 'I have to change' I think to myself. I roll to my walker and stand up on it to support my weight, I make my way over to my closet and get new clothes to shower.

• • • •

About 5 minutes later Evan comes out the shower with a fresh aura and new clothes. Hes been downstairs for the past minutes on the couch, eating Chinese Food takeout. Its his favorite, the only food he enjoys eating daily.   
This is normal for Evan, hes usually home alone until 9 P.M his mother, Heidi, took off classes to make sure Evan was home alone and safe, she'd have converstations with him, watch movies, help with homework, mental health sessions to help improve Evan's mood. She became a bit more protective over Evan ever the crash happened, it was a horrible sight, screaming, crying, red...some much red. Evan kinda hates the color now, which Heidi completely understands. In other words, theyre bond has grown, Evan is more open with his mom, considering shes all hes got (Besides for Jared) and vice versa for Heidi. The do well for their small home.

~~~~~~~ ♡♡𝕎𝕠𝕨𝕚𝕖, 𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕖𝕟𝕕 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣, 𝕙𝕠𝕡𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕖𝕟𝕛𝕠𝕪𝕖𝕕! ♡♡~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Word Count: 1231


	2. The Murphy Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally meet wowie

This is Connor's point of view mostly then some Evan

Quick Trigger Warning!! There are going to be mention of drug use, self-harming and implications of it. its a trigger for me aswell but hey, I dont mind, if this triggers you AT ALL, please don't read this chapter, ill see you in the next one!

• • • •

Friday morning, the usual day of the week where I skip school to smoke behind a bike shed or something like that. Well, I'm tired a lot and have been for a long time. I look over to my dresser which has a burned out cigarette, a lighter and a razor, turning my attention to my wrist. A few cuts, about, 3 or 5. Not bad id say, there's usually cut after cut after cut after cut. 

Then I hear a knock on my door.

'Connor! Sweetie its time to get up, please don't skip school today.' I hear my mother yell from the other side of the door. I groaned in response, not hearing a response from the outside. I guess that mean she left. I get up, sloppily throwing my sweater on, not carrying if I had that weed smell as usual. I spray on some cologne so the smell is half-bearable for the building and my sanity. Everytime I move my arm theres a shock of pain. 

' 'that is going to be a pain in the ass to ignore' '

A few moments later im headed out the house for school, walking as per usual. I notice a familiar boy with blonde hair and in a wheelchair, he always had the appearance of "Look out world! im stressed!" A pretty better one then mine as the fucking drug kid. 

• • • •

After sitting through 3 periods of class I make my way out to the bike shed, passing the boys restroom, suddenly. I hear, crying? Almost as if someone couldn't breathe. A part of me wants to leave them so they could deal with they're own shit, apart of me wants to have an inch of kindness and maybe make someone feel better. After pondering over it for about 5 minutes they're crying gets worse. Well its now or fucking never. I turn over to the bathroom then rush inside, I hear crying in a stall then walk over, gently knocking. It reminded me of those days where I gave a shit and would always ask Zoe if she was okay after she broke up with someone or some shit like that. 

A sniffles comes out on the other side. He sounds, a tad bit familiar which is concerning id say. I hear a muffled voice from the handicapped stall, seeing a pair of legs on the floor near the corner. "Hey uhm.." I bite onto my nails for a moment. "You okay..you just sound, not happy right now." Stupid, Stupid, thats not what you fucking say to people when theyre probably have a breakdown dumbass.

A soft, scratchy, kinda deep voice comes out. "Uh..I-im just..Im sorry Ill get out.." The other said from the stall. "No! thats okay just maybe..let me in, or I can crawl underneath.."

• • • •

Before Evan could respond there was already a bag pushed around the large open space between the door and floor, then combat boots then followed by a person. Evan took a glance at the brunette before turning his head away, not wanting the male to see him cry, in response, the brunette noticed this timid action and never properly socializing with anyone familiar. A few moments of awkward silence, sniffling and finally Connor's courage risen from the top. "Do you uh..feel better..?" He asked awkwardly, just as shy as Evan right now. Evan looked at the taller male with a small giggle, wiping his tear ridden marks on his blushy cheeks. "Uh- ye-yeah i'm okay..I-I was just...pan-panic attack.." He said, fiddling with his fingers and avoiding eye contact with the male infront of him.

Connor frowned a bit at Evan's words, though he's glad he finally did something right involving another person. He didn't know whether to give him a gentle comfort pat on the back or some form of encouraging words. Evan brought his knees up to his chest, hugging them. "So, what's your name..?" Connor, immediately regretted that, Yeah what a nice way to introduce someone, pure idiocy. Evan looked down at his shoes. "I'm..E-evan, yo-you?" He asked, looking up at the longer hair male. 

' 'Maybe this wouldn't be so bad..? ' ' Connor thought to himself, 'Evan' didnt'look all that bad, well we all have our secret stuff but maybe if they get to know each other Connor could have a successful friendship besides the one he'd run away from, scared of him finding out his issues. Connor hadn't notice he didn't respond to Evan's question. "Ah sorry, my name is Connor..." He said, about to reach his hand out for a handshake but decided not too. Evan gave a warm smile while looking at Connor. "I-its nice to meet you..!" He said in a gentle tone, his voice sounding a bit icky from the previous emotions that overwhelmed him before.

Connor sat up, sitting on one leg "So do you want to leave this bathroom now? its kinda ..gross and I have no idea what dumbasses are in here." He said in a gentle tone, careful not to startle Evan with a loud tone. Evan nodded. "Uh, yeah, its kinda smelly.." He said, looking down. Connor looked down at him, "Do...do you need help?" He asked hesitantly , unsure whether he had to help the handicapped male, not wanting to offend him. Evan nodded, reaching his hand out to be put on his two feet, Connor leaned down, holding the male by his two hands, suddenly a shock of pain rushes up his arm, a small wince being caused. The blonde noticed this and slowly pulled himself up then sitting down in his wheelchair. Connor didnt know whether to assist the boy or actually help him, so. "Need help, like do I need to push you I mean?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck, probably scratching the scab off. Evan shook his head, pushing his wheels. "I mean ..I-if you don't mind..?" He asked, still seeming timid. Connor went behind Evan, beginning to push the male out the bathroom stall and into the hallway. "Need help with going to class or.." Evan shook his head, "No, no im okay, thankyou fo-for the offer." He said, his posture seeming to become brighter just from that statement. Connor nodded, gently letting go of the wheelchair, walking in front of Evan. "Well, have a nice day I guess...it was nice to..meet you uh.. okay bye." He said with a small wave then walking in the opposite direction, Evan also returning the wave then rolling to his classroom.

Suddenly, it didn't seem as lonely as before.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

ℍ𝕠𝕡𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥- 𝕥𝕠𝕠𝕜 𝕞𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕖𝕪𝕖𝕪𝕖𝕪𝕪𝕖𝕖

Word Count: 1206 (Minus this section)


End file.
